


Chances

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Matt's away, Kitty get a visit from an unlikely. reminder of what her life may have been,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play ,will put them back when I’m Done!  
PT.1  
Chances  
Sitting quietly at her desk in the back office ,.. with a fresh pot of coffee Sam brewed ,… reading the morning paper ,… or trying to ,… she realized she had just read the same page for the forth time…her mind was anywhere but on the meaningless print on the paper in front of her , reaching to the shelf in front of her , unfolding the wire that came just two days earlier,… she began reading it again:  
Kitty Russell, Long Branch Saloon Dodge City, Kansas.  
Trial extended , .Stop. will arrive Friday Noon .Stop.sorry.stop.   
Matt Dillon, United States Marshal  
Kitty read these words over and over,. Matt had said this trial was a cut and dry trial…. Should be no delay .,.. this cowboy was going to hang for stealing horses… Matt was hoping to be out of there before the hanging took place ,… he never could stomach watching …. Kitty had a bad feeling in her stomach… something was making her feel very uneasy… Just this once ,.. she was hoping ,.. she was just over reacting…  
Across the Prairie,… the dry dusty winds … swirled,… like little twisters… as carl … lead his team of horses along the path that lead to Dodge….. carrying his passengers… to the destinations… as he pulled into the stage depot,… Festus’ and Doc were just coming out of Delmonico’s … Festus’ yelled out …Howdy there Carl! … Early gitin’ in are ya? Howdy Festus’ Doc! Yep!.. cut a Little time off my run this afternoon…. Figger I stop at the Long Branch and see Miss Mary.. if’in she workin’ today? Doc just shook his head,… well… only one way to find out Carl. Doc said…. and I’m headed that way myself ….. Oh You’a Buyin’ are ya Doc? Festus’ said lookin at him with a wide-eyed look… You Mooch! Where in what I just said did you hear me offer to buy you a drink? Well,.. ummmm.. shaking his head tugging on his ear…. Oh Come on … I’ll Buy you a drink …Just One .. you got that Just one!  
Just as the were bickering … they suddenly Stopped… at the sight , descending the stage…. Tall Thin ,… in a Beautiful Dark Green Traveling suit…with a matching hat and falling slightly out from underneath … were a few loose curls… bright red curls….as she looked up,… in a soft voice, Good afternoon Gentlemen… Maybe you could direct me to the nearest hotel? Doc and Festus’ were speechless… fumbling for words… Ahhh Ummm I. I. Something Wrong Gentlemen? Finally Doc.. said Oh, No , No >.. That would be The Dodge House … just up the street ,.. Festus’ here can take your Bags .. ain’t that right Festus’? Oh Sure I can.. I git um’ Directly.. Ma’am Oh, My Name is Maggie Cassidy…suddenly … she turned…and reached into the stage… and two small Boys came out… then she said … and these are My Boys…Ian and Conner say hello Boys…. Together they say Hello …  
As she walked away,… Doc Festus’ and Carl all looked at one another,… Carl began to say to Doc,.. Doc… doesn’t she Look … and Doc stopped him… Carl.. I If didn’t know better I swear .. she was…  
Then he walked away…. Heading towards the Long Branch …he had to tell Kitty about this….  
Doc entered the Saloon,.. Hi Sam Kitty around,.. Sure Doc she’s in her office,.. I’ll get her for you … Miss Kitty ,.. he said as he knocked on the door ,… Doc is here and wants to see you … Ok Sam I’ll be right out…  
Doc, What brings you so early,…can I get you anything? Coffee ? Sure … Kitty sit down … there’s some that I just saw … and I gotta’ tell you about it .. ask you … Honey … I know you keep you past and you life Private… and that fine that is you right… , but honey …Doc , what’s eating at you ? Kitty Honey ,.. Festus’ and I were just coming from Delmonico’s when the stage came in…. and there was a passenger got off.. yeah and ? Honey I felt like a DE’ Jevu’ , from Twenty years ago,.. What ? What are you talking about? Kitty this young woman that got off this stage could have been you … Twenty years ago… Oh Curly?  
Then Kitty looked at his face and realized this was actually bothering him…. Curly …what are you asking?

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt.2  
Chances 

Kitty pour Doc Coffee while they sat at the table,… Now Curly. ..why don’t you sit ,.. Have some coffee.. and as much as I don’t think I want to hear what you’re going to ask …go on spit it out… Now Kitty honey as I said you’re past is just that …, but By God … this Young lady …she could be you Twenty years ago when you stepped off that stage…she took My breath away….Now raised brow,… slightly taken a back… Oh, I see … you mean there still is a woman out there that can catch your eye Doctor ? now frowning at her ,.. now you cut that out ,…I’m serious here… Kitty it is remarkable! Honey , Is there ,… well what I’m trying to say … or ask … is ..is there … Clearing her throat,… leaning back in the chair…. Tilting her head….just waiting for him to finish…. Dag nab it Young lady are you going to make me ask ? Trying ever so hard not to laugh ….Well yeah I was… you were do so god a fumbling for the right words…. Then she shook her head,… Oh Hell Doc!... NO! … No I don’t have a Mystery child out there … so … whoever this appearently Beautiful young Lady is …she’s not mine….  
So what’s going on in here… you’re busy so early in the day ? Doc said looking around…. Not sure … supposed to be from what I heard … some gamers coming through this way ..but fine by me … be god for business… Since when did you have to worry about business? … you’re the only one that has money you’re the rich one of us… that’s why one of these Days Young Lady .. if you ever stop pining over the over grown civil servant,.. I might get you to say yes to marrying me!... and then winked at her….Oh Curly … leaning over and Kissing his cheek,… You just keep asking … never know ... I just might surprise you ….then she winked back … as he stood to leave…

As he was leaving Burke rush through the door ,.. near knocking him over … Watch where you going would you , Doc yelled at him… ahh sorry Doc,… Miss Kitty did ya hear?,.. Did ya Hear? rolling her eyes,… hear what Burke? Amerillo Slim, and Luke Short there coming to Dodge !... There coming here to Dodge! Resting her fingers across her mouth,… cover a urger to laugh …. Ok Burke … their coming to Dodge ….Their Gamblers … Not gunslingers? But Miss Kitty have you ever seen the likes of these guys play… then he looked at Sam and a few others… then back to Kitty ….Oh, Yeah … guess you have.. huh? Yeah Burke when I was in New Orleans … I saw all kinds of Players.. Have a drink ,,Burke … it will help you relax …. Sam ,… give him a drink.. I’ll be in My Office …she just laughed as she walked through the door….

The afternoon Stage, was right on time,… And Both Amerillo Slim Pickings and Luke Short were on board,… both were very well known Gamblers … all across the country…. On their ride they had already made arrangements to set up a game. Or two … after they got settled. 

Ian And Collin Cassidy , Made a quick friend in Festus’… But Festus’ didn’t mind amusing them while Maggie got settled in and looked around,… they were excited to tell their Mother, how Festus’ told them all about being a deputy… Mister Hagen,. Thank You so much for minding My Boys… they can be quite a handful… Aweee Heck ..Ma’am … they jest be boys… If’n ya have a mind ta’ do a little shoppin’ ya kin let the Boy keep here wit me… ya kin… they be no trouble et all’… well … Not Shopping really ...I just need to talk with someone … maybe you can point me , in the right direction… If’n I kin Ma’am Who is it ya be’a lookin to see? Well …I don’t really Know a name …I just know she lives here in Dodge,.. she use to Live in New Orleans….. From what I know ,… She was quite a Beautiful Woman ,… A Red head! Festus’ just smiled and hung his head,… well Ma’am the Pertiest Redhead I’d ever knowd that lived here in Dodge .. is Miz Kitty ! Miss Kitty? Maggie repeated. Yes Ma’am ,.. Miz Kitty Russell… she owns the Long Branch Saloon… it be jest right there cross the street…. Well do you think this Miss kitty would be there now.. Aweee sur,… you jest take ur ownself over there and ask Sam … to tell Miz Kitty you want ta talk wit her… Thank You Mister Hagen…. She started across the street,.. stopped ,,looked up at the sign,… took a deep breath, Ok, Kitty Russell …. Inhaled deeply exhaled and walked ..towards doors!  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
Chances  
Matt was exhausted,… once again he ended up stuck …witnessing a hanging … this chilled him to the bone … although he knew the prisoner , was found guilty ,of stealing horses, and beating a man to near death in the process,.. he always tried to make his way clear of actually having to watch .. The deed,..  
This was one thing he was happy about that they never did in Dodge ,… it was usually carried out in Hayes or Topeka,… But at least now ,.. he was headed Home,… he wasn’t looking forward to the ride,… but, he was looking forward to ,…Coming up over the hill and looking for the beacon of light as he focused his eyes down Front street, .to the second floor of the Long Branch,… The small glow of Light ,.. meant just for him… and he’d follow it in,…. Knowing at the end of the light ,.. was His Heart,.. enveloped in a warm beautiful body …that he just wanted to wrap himself together with …. And block out the rest of the world even if it were just for a few hours…. That was , she was his safe haven…

Maggie pushed the doors of the Long branch open,… scanning the room,… Sam spotted her instantly…he couldn’t help but stare,… Excuse me Miss… Can I help You? Yes, I think so , I was Told I might find a Miss Kitty Russell Here? Oh, now smiling ,… Yes Miss…. It’s Misses…Misses Cassidy… excuse me I’ll tell her you’re here…… Sam quickly knocked on the office door,… It’s Open !... Miss Kitty There’s a Misses Cassidy ,.. here ,.. she asked to speak to you … ahhhh… Miss Kitty …she ahhhh ,… What Sam,? Kitty asked Looking puzzled. Miss Kitty you’re gonna have to see this for yourself … Kitty followed Sam out to the Bar,… as she was talking to Sam,.. she stopped in her tracks… OH MY! Hello,… Sam Says you asked to speak to me? Misses Cassidy … is it? Yes … Maggie Cassidy … Please forgive me for staring, but, ….You …. Now all the men in the room were staring as well…. Let’s go in my office … it’s a bit more private…. Walking in her office,… still stunned, at the likeness of Maggie to herself…. Miss Russell, I’m Really Not sure where to start..? see, I was raised By My Grandparents,… They were wonderful people,… they raised me well,.. gave me a good life,… They died about a year ago…. Oh,.. I’m awfully sorry ,.. losing someone so close is always difficult, Kitty said . I know you’re probably wondering why I’m telling you all of this ? well, yeah sort’a … Kitty said …slightly nodding. Well, When I had to settle My grandparent papers,… I had gone through them , Grandmother had always told me my Mother was Dead,… but it seems , that wasn’t true… My Mother , was working in New Orleans,… in a Gambling House ,… it turns out she was never married to my Father… he was a Gambler, Con man?… so I decided I’d go looking for them,….So I went back to New Orleans…. I didn’t have a lot to go on … Grandmother never told me much … Just that I was as Beautiful as My Mother … had her Hair … Kitty and Maggie just stared at one another….. and that she was young,… and all she told me about the man that was My father was that his name was Cole … she couldn’t remember ,.. or didn’t care to …Kitty was now feeling sick to her stomach…. She knew Maggie was talking about Cole Yankton! Miss Russell…. You’re from New Orleans, Am I right? Nodding, Kitty looked at Maggie Yes... Yes I am… But Maggie, Before you go any further with this ….. now leaning in placing her hand on her shoulder,… As to your next question,… No Dear ,.. I’m Not Your Mother….quickly, Maggie started But People I spoke with there , they said ,.. that the woman This man Cole … left with … was now in Dodge City Kansas… that’s you … Right?  
Sweetheart , Yes ,… When I was in New Orleans ,… I was a Very Young nieve Girl… and I fell for Cole Yankton,.. he was the First Real Man I knew … I thought he Loved me …. , but shortly after … we left and went to San Francisco….he left me… penniless…he took up with another Gal I knew .. from … Kitty Hesitated… What , ? From Where ? Miss Russell …is something wrong? Maggie ,… I think I know who your Mother might be …. There was a gal Kate, Kate Ramsey She looked a lot like me … well about my height , she had Red hair.... she was the woman Cole went with after we split. Maggie Just sat… quietly staring at the wall… Oh, honey ,. I’m so sorry ,.. I wish I didn’t have to be the one to tell you all of this No, it all right ,.. I was just hoping that after all this time of searching,.. That I’d have found My Mot…..shaking her head,… Never Mind… it’s not important anymore…. Maggie,.. If there’s anything , anything at all I can do ? Maggie just shook her head,… I need to go Collect my boys,.. Your Boys Kitty repeated. Oh Yes I have Twin Boys… that Nice Mister Hagen was showing them around. How old? Five… and Boy are they a handful! Oh, well I can reassure you … Festus’ is just as much a handful….  
Thank You Miss Russell… Kitty Please? Ok Thank You Miss Kitty! Maybe we can talk more Later? Yes Of Course….. Maggie left to find Festus’ and the boys… and Kitty noticed the room filling up….  
Sam, I’m going to go change,.. if you need anything… I’ll be up in My room….  
As she climbed the stairs,.. a few cowboys sitting playing cards,.. watched as she went by… Whoa!... now that there is a Lot of Woman!.... one of the men looked up over his cards,… don’t bother buddy… she’s off limits!   
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
Chances  
Sam and Freddie had their hands full behind the bar,… Flo Grace and Nina… where busy on the floor The Long Branch was sporting a full House….word was out that some of the country’s best card players were here in Dodge … and even if people weren’t playing they wanted to watch… some... were curious to see if with Matt out of town …If Kitty would be tempted to Play!  
An awful lot of money was crossing the tables … games were getting heated… as usual cowboys were getting a bit wild with Flo Grace and Nina… but the girls were use to it and generally could handle them as long as they weren’t too rough,… then once again,.. as Kitty ascended the stairs… in a beautiful red dress… sheer across the top … enough to show her assets…. The cowboy from earlier remarked… Whoa! Whoa! … again his friend said,.. hey I told you she off Limits…. Then another at the table… added yeah …I heard tales out on the trails …about her … The Redhead at the saloon in Dodge….Look But Don’t touch,.. unless ya wanna tangle with the Big Marshal In This here town!.. They all began to laugh … then Luke Short,… looked around the table…any you Cow poke Man enough to make a wager on that …? Laughing…. Then a voice from behind them rang out…. I’ll Put’cha 5000. On that wager… they all turned to look to see the man standing in the doorway …. Dressed all in Black… tall Man, thin Mustache,… tailored suite with silver coins around his hat .. and trim on his boots… and a big silver Buckle… Names, Hughes…. John Hughes!.... Not knowing what the conversation was Kitty approached him.. Welcome to the Long Branch Mister Hughes …. Hope you enjoy your stay! What’ he got on the top shelf honey ? Well. First off ,.. I don’t know who your referring to he as? But I have something on the top shelf you just might like…. Take a seat … I’ll bring it over….  
Hughes, ushered one of the cowboys out of his seat,.. he was use to getting his way…. Now, Boys about that wager….? Hughes,… tale is she’s off limits… Ha!... she’s a Saloon woman… they all have their price… ain’t a woman alive … especially a saloon woman I can’t buy! Annty up!  
Kitty came back with a bottle of Tennessee walking whiskey,.. and a Glass… Here you go,… I think you’ll like this … he took the bottle from her … smelled it … poured some .. swirled it in the glass … sipped it…..looked at Kitty out of the corner of his eye…. She never cracked a smile…. It’s Tennessee Walking Whiskey ,.. it’s not poison! Kitty turned to walk away… Hughes grabbed her wrist… hey …. Where do you think you’re going Little lady? Mister let go Of My Wrist….. I want your company here at the table…. Seat down here with me… pulling her wrist loose ,… Sorry I’m Busy as you can see we have a packed house…. Grabbing back at her again,… now Girl I said …I want you to sit here … no one says no to John Hughes! Well then let this be the First .. Let go of My Arm…quickly she reached around with her other hand and slapped him…. Surprised,.. Now looking at Sam,… Little Gal … you just made a mistake…. Is That a Fact? she said sarcastically. She was now standing with Her hands on her hips… … He Looked at Sam… What are you going to do About this? Sam Now realizing …Hughes ..Not knowing Kitty was his Boss ,not the other way around….Sam Looked over to Kitty,… well Now Let me see…. Kitty nodded to Sam…. Mister Hughes,… I guess Whatever Miss Kitty wants me to Do … she’s is the Boss!... suddenly the whole room began to laugh ….. That right ,.. Mister Hughes … This is MY PLACE! … and I Pick and Choose Who I sit with and Who I have a Drink With … and Who I say can stay and Who I say Goes!... and You Can Go! What ? …You heard me I want you OUT”A hear! … Now !... your throwing me out? You can go willingly or I’ll have you thrown out! …. You haven’t seen the last of me… he turned and walked out…   
Luke and Slim… looked at one another,…. Guess it’s you and me… and a few other’s at the table chimed in … and us…. And again the one cowboy said … ain’t happenin’   
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
Chances  
Sitting in Delmonico’s ,..having a light breakfast,… Kitty was hurrying ...she knew she had a few errands to run,.. before getting back to the saloon,.. she was finishing up her coffee,.. when she heard the deep voice,…. Well Good Morning …Miss Russell is it? As she looked up standing before her with his hat in hand was none other than the tall dark suited man … she threw out of the Long Branch the Night before, John Hughes! Tilting her head, .. and arching her brow,… Is it Mister Hughes? Awe Now Miss Russell… you’re not still upset with me from last evening are you? Me Upset?... Not at all Mister Hughes,… after all I’m not the one who was unruly,… and left threating that .”This wasn’t over” I believe were your words? John Hughes pulled out the chair, asking …Mind if I join you …quickly… shocking to him… Yes as a matter a fact I do …. I was just about to leave … I have errand to do .. and I’m running late … so if you will excuse me …. Kitty stood … gathered up her skirt … a brushed passed him.. as she left The restaurant ,… Maggie and the Boys … watched …as she in a rush walked down the street….to Sarah Carr’s Dress Shop…   
Later that afternoon,… Luke Short and Amerillo Slim,.. along with several other were putting together another game in the Long branch,… Sam overheard them talking … same bet boys ….? Still got Hughes’ 5000, in the pot. Aint’t sure if Miss Kitty’s gonna let him back in? well maybe will see what a slick smooth talker he really is ? the Rancher , from the night before spoke up …I got me a mind to put in ta’ this here bet … clean ya’ all out … I know Miss kitty and Marshal Dillon,.. fur many a year…and yeah,.. they be pret’ discrete round’ folk…. But’ I’ma tellin’ ya’ll …. Them there two …. Ya’ ain’t gittin’ twine’um Luke short just looked up over his cards,.. well, I don’t fancy me no ladies man.. but …I had me my share of handsome woman… I’m a willing ta’ take a shot at ur’… then , a new guy was sitting in,… spoke up… I gotta gree ‘ with ol’ Wilson here…. Ever since I came ta’ Dodge … I hear tale of the Marshal and Miss Kitty,.. Not in any bad way… Just that she’s off limits… hell man.. that there is known most all over Kansas,… most folks even joke about it…them to think they hide it … “Worse Best kept secret in Dodge”  
John Hughes , entered The Saloon,.. sat back into the game….Kitty hadn’t returned … after leaving, Sarah’ shop carrying boxes… she spotted Maggie and the boys…. Maggie, Maggie…Over here…..  
Oh, Miss Kitty ,.. Kitty can I help you with those,? You look like you already have your hands full …Hello Boys… Kitty said smiling at Ian and Connor … Boys … This is Miss Kitty Russell… say Hello… she is a friend of Mine… both at the same time looked at Kitty and said Hi I’m 5 Oh My Your 5 ,..Miss Kitty, when you have time… I need to ask you something … of course Dear… why don’t you come with me now … and I’ll get rid of these boxes… and we can sit and be comfortable… then Kitty looked at Maggie’s face and could see she look nervous ..she kept looking around…Maggie is something wrong? Why? Maggie snapped. Maggie Dear ,.. relax ..you look as though you’ve seen a ghost. Come let go ….  
Kitty lead Maggie and the Boys up the back stairs…as they entered,… Maggie looked around… Oh, Miss Kitty,… this is Beautiful…. You live here? Nodding her head,… Yeah,.. I do … This is home.. it keeps me close to the business,… I have a couple of rooms here that I live in,.. and a few of my girls live her as well.. My office ,which you seen and I have a small kitchen … and of course the saloon..Kitty had , had a few .. trinkets ..she gave the boys to fiddle with while she and Maggie, sat talking,… Now ,.. Maggie grabbing hold of both her hands… what is it that has you so jumpy? Oh, Miss Kitty,.. I’m so ashamed.. When I came to see you ,.. I didn’t tell you the whole truth …. Oh Ok! Kitty said .waiting for more. Maggie dropped her head,….. there are several things I didn’t tell you ….I’m not sure where to begin? Well,… It’s always been my experience,.. that the beginning …help.. …Look Take a deep breath sit back relax,…get comfortable …I’m gonna see if I can find Festus’ to occupy the boys for just a bit then you and I can talk Privately…how’s that?.....Maggie just nodded.. in agreement.  
Kitty went down the stairs,… she spotted Festus’ coming from Moss Grimmick’s …Festus’ Miz Kitty wat’cha need …Festus’ can you keep an eye on Misses Cassidy’s boys for just a while .. I need to talk with her … privately.  
Entering the room,… there now,…it’s just us …will a drink help… little brandy…. Ohhhhh ? Kitty poured just a tiny amount in the glass,… there try that …? Maggie sipped it …. Ummmm That’s good! Smiling at her….Yes it is… now …you were saying oh yeah,.. Well, what I told you was real…I was raised by my grandparents,.. And this Cole person was /is my father, and Kate Ramsey is my Mother … But Cassidy,.. I guess you’re wondering where that name come from,…? Furrowing her brow,… well your husband of course…. Shaking her head from side to side,…. Then softly saying No. Cassidy is My Grandmother’s maiden name… Ok,.. Honey I understand … in my business ,I see young woman ..get into situations ….quickly Maggie stopped her… No Miss Kitty ,… I’m Married But to an Awful Man after My Grandparent died,… he forced me to turn over everything to him,… … money , property ,..,he was cruel,… he beat me awful… he left us when it was all gone… well almost all …I had a little hidden ..I was hoping to find My parents… for help …Maggie Did you ever go to the law? No .. I was afraid,… he knew to many people in Texas.. where I lived. Miss Kitty ,I think I saw Him… you did … Maggie …! It’s ben a few years, since he left, but … Maggie , If you’re name is not Cassidy … what is it? Miss Kitty , I, I , My Names Is Misses Maggie ….

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
Chances  
Maggie Sat holding her Breath,…while Kitty waited for her to fish her answer,… the finally there was the answer,… Kitty ears went numb… she couldn’t believe what she had just heard,…. The whole room went quiet…  
“Misses Maggie Hughes”  
Yes, she said it ,.. she didn’t imagine it … Maggie was married to John Hughes… Kitty didn’t know what to say…  
Oh Maggie , Honey… Miss Kitty I know it’s been a few years since I’ve seen him ,.. but I’d know that man anywhere,…when I saw you come from the restaurant ,.. I know I saw him…that man he was there talking to you. Nodding …Kitty looking down…Yes Maggie it is John Hughes. He came in the same day you did just hours after you. several other gamblers all came in to play. Maggie does he know you’re here? Shaking her head ,.. No I don’t think he saw us. Honey how long has it been ? about three and a half years...the boys were quite small they don’t even remember him. He really tricked My grandparents and me into thinking he was such a good man…. It wasn’t until after they died , that he changed,…Oh, Maggie honey ,..I hate to break it to you.. Men like that … it was always there .. he just waited for the perfect moment…sounds like you’ve been there yourself Miss kitty? Maggie ,.. My Father was just like John Hughes,…never really knew him,… always chasing that next great deal…. How’d your Mother deal with it,…? Momma’?.. Momma’ loved him Blindly… I lost her when I was very young ,that’s when I came to be with Paneca Sykes.. she the older woman you talked too …and that’s where I know Kate from…Kate was a few years older than I was… Miss Kitty , My Folks,.. you think they’d be in San Francisco still? Kitty Turned Slowly,… Taking Maggie by the shoulders….. Oh, Honey….. you’re folk…..Maggie ….Cole, Cole Yankton,…Honey ..he’s dead. I’m sorry , it happened here in Dodge .. many years ago,.. he tried to Rob the bank … and he was shot ….And Kate?... I don’t know Honey…. I haven’t seen or heard anything about her since I left them in San Francisco … Many years ago. Maggie just dropped her head,… well it just a well anyway … she left me a long time ago …Oh Maggie ,… I’m sure she thought she did what was best for you. Yeah,.. I guess she did …..

The game was deep in play,…Maggie went back to the room with the boys,… Kitty changed , and descended the stairs,.. noticing Hughes at the table,… floating around the room,… mingling with her customers,…. Watching the games,… How’s it going boys? Hang around Miss Kitty could always use a little Lady luck at the table! Oh Yeah Sure About That Wilson,…patting his shoulder….. sure I’m sure ,.. their cleaning me out!... You always were my Lucky charm… so just for fun , Kitty stood behind Wilson’s chair,.. and for some reason ,… he won the next few hands…. Out of excitement,.. he jumped up swirled her around , kissing her on the cheek…. Heee haw! After a few minutes two teenage boys came through the doors …. Pa’ …Pa’ Ma’ sent us fur ya pa’ … said not ta’ come home without ‘cha’ pa’ … Wilson lookin’ all redfaced… well fella’ the ball and chain becken’! I’m out! Gathered his winnings and left,…two others had dropped out by now as well… it was getting late into the night…. Kitty was watching closely,…. She had always heard rumors that Hughes …never played a fair game….and the last thing she wanted was and shooting going on while Matt was gone.  
So Miss Russell,.. I notice you taking such an interest in our game here tonight…. ,Thinking he’s going to cozy up to her,.. Little lady why don’t you … pull yourself a chair … right next to me here … and I’ll show you a few little pointers… tilting her head,… with a cocky smirk,…Why that is so kind of you Mister Hughes…. You don’t think it will be to complicated do you? She said with a sarcastic tone, one he didn’t pick up on , but Sam did. Sam Thinking under his breath,… this poor guy has no idea….  
Mister Hughes,… I’ve played a few Friendly hands of poker in My day….Well not that I care to play Poker with a woman ….and he sighed… but , three handed poker ..ugh…. ok sit .. I deal with it…  
Now chuckles could be heard around the room… the local regular … are aware … that Kitty Knows Poker!  
The first couple hands went average …then it started …little by little …she was winning hands one after the other,… he was flabbergasted,… he knew he couldn’t accuse her of funny dealing because she even won when someone else dealt…. After a few hours,… she had all the money at the table….  
Lady this can’t be happening,…you said you play friendly games,…Why I believe this was a friendly game…don’t you gentlemen? The others just nodded…. Then said. Yes Ma’am   
I’m not Done,….Hughes Spit out….Oh, Kitty Said… It looks like you are ….it looks as though I have all your money,… Miss Russell,.. Let’s Make One last Bet! And what would that be Mister Hughes…Split the deck,…one card each,.. high card wins,… what are we or shall I say you betting….if you win,….since you have my money … I’ll put up these two Deeds,.. there good properties… worth a lot… And If I win,…Ha Ha Ha,…just his laugh made Kitty’s skin crawl,…. I Get YOU! Kitty looked stunned….What? That’s right… I get YOU .. you will be all Mine! Are You Crazy?... Not a Gambling Woman Miss Russell? Everyone in the room was now holding their breath…..It all about Chances,… Chances ..Just Chances Miss Russell…  
Barkeep,…Fresh Deck Please?.........  
Hughes Shuffles The Deck,… as Did Kitty….she had a huge lump in her throat …. and was feeling the nausea, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop,… Kitty could feel her insides shakings… The cards were fanned out across the table…….Lady’s First..Kitty reached, and slid a card Hughes repeated the motion….. Well Go On She said …looking across the table…..it’s your loss..said wit her best poker face  
As he flipped the card …. Her eyes widened ,… ,… her concentration was broke at the sound of a familiar voice…..  
“Kitty,What’s Going On Here?”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
Chances  
You could have heard a Pin drop in the room,… then the sound of deep inhaling ….John Hughes, with a smug look of complete confidence, smack down a Queen of Diamonds ..and began laughing…ignoring all else ….and began to smugly pronounce that she now was his property….Again …The words bellowed Louder,… Kitty! What in the world…, quickly she held up a hand….to stop him…Cowboy Please? I need Just one moment…she sighed a breath of relief…Mister John Hughes…You My Dear Man own NOTHING! least of all ME! And with that said,… she began collecting the two deeds and cash up off the table pushed back from the table…. Hughes looked stunned, as he looked down at the turned over card in front of him ….he couldn’t believe his eyes….He stood there then yelled out “THE ACE OF SPADES” you drew the ace of spades? But I , I , I …. Now walking away from him…. And looking over her shoulder You Lose! She turned back to Matt,… saw the look on his face .. Now Matt,… this isn’t what you think…. Rolling his eyes …oh no ,.. of course it isn’t … Kitty all this money? Matt look I’ll explain everything to you … Sam can we get a few drinks here …. Everyone drinks are on the house…. Thanks Miss Kitty,… the room echoed.  
Welcome home Cowboy ,… you look exhausted.. here have a drink,…I’m sure glad your back! … Matt took a swallow of his beer , then said … yeah and from the look of thing not a minute to soon … Kitty what was this character talking about? …you were his property? Oh, Cowboy … don’t pay him no mind…just as she said that Amarillo Slim passed the table,…So, Your Dillon I presume,..? Matt looked up at the tall slender Man Yeah, I’m Matt Dillon,.. I hear tale about you in Texas,… you hail from Texas way …ain’t that right? Yeah San Antonio …so I guess the rumor is right,… the redhead here is your Woman … and that bet would have been a lost cause…. Go figure … he tapped his Hat and walked over to the bar to get another bottle from Sam….. Matt looked back at Kitty …with a questioning look…Then said What Bet? I don’t know? Kitty answered. So Kit,.. how’d you end up in this game?… and for those stakes?…ahhh Matt can we please talk about this late?r … I’m tired and I know you are… Why don’t you go do whatever you need to .. at the office and stop back for a …ummm Night cap… Cowboy? Sounds good to me…he stood and left shaking his head.

Matt crossed Front Street … He knew he had to have been tired … or his eyes were playing tricks on him…when he saw … what he thought was Kitty … but kitty the younger version … coming out of Delmonico’s …with two small boys in tow…. Just inside the office Festus’ was shuffling around making a pot of coffee… mumbling a song…. Howdy Mathew…. Didn’t knowd you was’a back in town… just got in Festus’ and I’m really tired… just wanna get cleaned up … and rest some… say Festus’ what do you know about this Hughes character hanging around town?,.. specifically around the Long Branch? Well, Matthew … he’a come in the other day he did on the afternoon stage,… a Gambler… he seems to be takin’ his ownself a fancy like to Miz Kitty...But,.. Matthew I don’t like this Feller Nah I don’t Lik him et’tall.. I bin a keepin’ an Eyeball peeled on’um …   
After resting a bit … and briefly making rounds,… Matt as usual… made The Long Branch his last stop...the Saloon was fairly empty…. Hughes stayed away,… off licking his wounds… Kitty was sitting counting up the days intake … at a back table… as Matt stood peering over the batwing doors .. scanning the room… by nomal instinct,… she could feel his presents,… looking up… Blue met Blue….Smile met Smile,… well …Hello Cowboy!…Kitty! …Dodge all safe and sound is she? Tight as a drum…How bout a night cap? Not just yet …Kit,… has that Hughes fella been back around? Shaking her head,… no …not since I…she now dropped her head just slightly….Look Matt,…come’on,.. I tell ya’  
I found out he cheated a couple a folks out of their property,. And some of them out of a lot of Money…and I just felt like I had to do something …and Cowboy you know I’m pretty good a Cards…especially poker…. And before you say it NO!... I didn’t cheat…. I won Fair and square…. Kitty Russell,.. do I need to search your clothes..? Now smirking at him…you don’t need to Marshal ,.. but the offer sounds inticing…. I’m going to make sure Jim Gordan gets his Property back … Damn it Matt … he has Five Children… and Maggie has the Boys… wait …wait !...who is Maggie? Oh,.. are you in for a treat…..! I’m not going to spoil this one … because the look on your face will be priceless… you’ll meet her in the morning….. Why don’t we have that Night cap up stairs Cowboy?....I’ll just go put this back in the safe …Kitty went locked up the money ,… came back out,… Sam ,.. leave this till morning ..we’ll lock up …just as Sam was heading for the door,… they heard Loud screams… Let go of me …your hurting me John Please… then glass crashing … Both Sam and Matt ran… with Kitty following….  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8  
Chances

Most everyone heard the scatter of glass…from the Dodge House …Festus’ was yelling for Doc Matt was quickly brushing away the Glass and as he turned the body around… He just heard Kitty’s Voice say Oh Maggie! Matt couldn’t help but stare,… Kitty you know this woman? Nodding, Yeah Matt.. Yeah… is she… She breathing Kit …but barely…Doc...pushed through the cluster of people crowded around …Doc,… Kitty knelt down beside him… Doc,… Kitty I’m gonna need you to help me … Matt can you get her up to my office….? Sure Doc … Matt be gentle .. I’m not sure what damage has been done yet ..Matt scooped her up as easy as he could,.. Festus’ … get Hughes,… don’t let him go anywhere… Matthew … I git um’ directly… then I’ll git them youngin’ an take’um on over ta’ Ma’ smalley’s 

Once in Doc’s Office,..Kitty help Doc get Maggie undressed… and settled in the bed ..so he could try and examine her… it was appearent that Maggie had lied to Kitty about how long it had been since she last saw John Hughes.. just by the bruises, on her body… they were old but new enough …to tell she had seen him recent… as were the partically healed broken bones. .and Ribs… Doc...this poor girl.. I’ve seen some girls that have been abused ,.. and… Kitty couldn’t finish… Ya know Curly, she came here … Looking for her parents.. tugging on his ear …sniffing,. And ….? Did she find them? Swatting him on his shoulder…. NO!.... I know what you all think … it is amazing …. Scary … but No ..she’s not mine…she’s a sweet girl Curly … and I can’t say That I wouldn’t mind if she was … But No …She’s Not …But I’m pretty sure I remember the gal that Cole Went off with that is …she looked a lot like me.. Kate… she was a few years older than me ….she could keep up on Cole pace …But …he was never gone settle with any one woman…but Kate never seemed the settling down type either… but yet some women do change… but we’ll never know what became of Kate… But it be nice to know for Maggie’s sake … and those Boys.

Down in the jail,. .Matt unlocked the jail Grabbed Hughes by the scruff of his neck… Now You’d better start talking … What goes on between a man and his wife is none of your concern marshal! Just trying to keep her in Line.. and she feel …clumsy I guess? Your Wife huh? Then how do you explain yourself in the saloon earlier…. Oh you mean the Redhead? ..well Man need a little entertainment now and again Matt lost it …Throwing a punch landing it straight on Hughes jaw… bouncing him up against the wall… you just bough yourself some jail time and you best pray she’s not too hurt?

Matt headed for Doc’s office,… Kitty and Doc were sitting in the outer room.. as he entered .. How is she Doc? Kitty noticed his hand right off… Ohhh Cowboy Please tell me you didn’t? Let me guess he said something to ..quickly he stopped her,.. Let’s just say .. I didn’t care for his answers to my questions…Of course you didn’t… come’ere … let me clean that up.. Doc’ just snickered…. Yes, Let Doctor Russell clean that up...now, Matt and Doc began snickering… Hey Both you can cut that out! 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
Chances  
After cleaning up Matt’s hand,..Doc maybe you should finish this up …I’m gonna take these things in and check on Maggie , maybe I can help her change,.. she’ll be more comfortable.. once she closed the door behind her… Doc shook his head swiping his Mustache,…Let me see what you have here Marshal? Ahhh Never mind that Doc,… She makes me Crazy! ,.. ya don’t say? No Doc ..I mean it! do you have any idea what she was up to down there tonight with this Character ? ...The Chances she was taking? Shaking his head,… actually , No she hasn’t told me…Doc I’ll say it in One word ”CARDS” ..nodding his head in a fast pace… to make his point .. uh huh… “CARDS” tugging on his ear…OHHHHH.. I think I see And your all steamed up about this because …suddenly Doc turned ,when he heard Matt, growl… UGHHHH ! Doc.. you Know Why !... Yes I realize Kitty dealt cards in New Orleans… and yes I know she’s good at it.. But Doc you know as well as I do this isn’t New Orleans. And she promised me! Ok, Look instead of you yelling at me,.. did you ask her about it? Yeah, well No… well.. she said she was too tired to talk to me about it… Well Matt ,A lot has happened while you’ve been away… quickly the back room door opened….. Do you think you can keep it down out here … I can hear you and so can Maggie …And …As for What I was doing Marshal Dillon…now standing with her shoulders squared and both hands on her hips… and lips tight…. Doc just moved a side,.. You’ve done it now … I’ll go check on my patient… But Doc , Matt said. Don’t you look for Doc to interveen . I’ll have you know I did what I had to do Down there tonight …and as for taking Chances… Yes , I took Chances.. But Life come with Chances… you should know all about that! That Man cheated Maggie and her children and another family ,.. one of our neighbors…and someone I consider a friend,.. out of their homes ..and not to say several folk out of a lot of money… and yes I was able to help them and yes if I had it to do all over again,.. I would! But Kit, The stakes,?.. he was saying he was playing to own you,?…Now with her head tilted,.. and rolling her eyes… Now Cowboy,… Did you honestly think …I was ever going to let that happen?... seriously? Even you know I’m a better card player than that! While we’re on the subject Kit,… Maggie… when I first saw her,.. I couldn’t believe My eyes …and when I asked you , you said… …quickly she stopped him… softening her look….. relax cowboy,… it’s not what you’re thinking…. Maybe you should buy me some coffee…? I have a better idea Join me for breakfast…? Ok,.. I’ll let Doc know … and we can bring him something back… and see if Maggie can eat something? Kitty ducked in the room… Curly we’re going to go for breakfast, how about we bring two trays for you and Maggie ? Thanks Kitty …he answer. You and the Big Lug ok? We need to talk…then she winked at him as she closed the door…

Sitting at a table at Delmonico’s… Joe brought Coffee and Menu’s …Joe when we’re done can you make me up two trays to go for Doc and his patient,..? the one just something light will be fine .. Sure Miss Kitty. Thanks Joe. Sipping her coffee,… Matt, Maggie and her Boys,.. came in a few days ago..just before the gamers…Looking for me so it seems..? whoa?...wait a minute…her boys? Oh, yeah ,she has the cutest twin five year old boys Ian and Conner,.. They’re with Ma’ Smalley… anyway, Maggie grew up raised by her grandparent,.. seems Her Mother their daughter ,.. was much like me,..as a matter of fact ..turns out I knew her...we also looked quite a bit alike. We both work for Pan, In New Orleans… Kate was a few years older than I. Her grandparents never really told her much about Kate,… she found out when they died and she tried to settle their papers…then she went to try and find ..Kate and Her Father.. Well, Kitty were you able to help here with any of ….waving a hand to stop him,..Matt let me finish… When Maggie,…went to Pan’s place …all the girls there told Maggie ,when she asked about a redhead that worked there was that she left with a man named Cole !... See Maggie didn’t even know Kate’s name.. just that she was a redhead … and her Father’s name was Cole. Kit,.. Are you saying that her Father is Cole Yankton? I think so Matt… And I’m pretty sure Kate Ramsey is her mother… when I left pan’s place with Cole,… and we went to San Francisco … Kate showed up not long after,.. and after he got into trouble and I bailed him out ..and was broke.. he left me and run off with her…and I never saw him again till he showed up here in Dodge …. So I guess he tired of her as well…? Who know where Kate is now? Matt,John Hughes , married Maggie swindled her out of her family’s money and left her and those boys with nothing,… forced her to sign everything over to him,.. don’t you see I had to do something to help her …for the children.. even if I did take chances…I just had to …. And the Gordan’s, Matt those children…. Placing his large hand on her shoulder,…Kitty…I, I, just then, standing ,… just outside the door,..Mister Gordan,… Matt… Just a Minute..she walked out on the boardwalk… Mister Gordan,…Oh Morning Miss Kitty…. Good Morning,.. I wanted to talk to you alone…what about Miss Kitty?.. I have something that belongs to you.. as a matter of Fact ..when you have the time …stop on by the Long Branch ,.. and I’ll give it to you.. Oh Ma’am,.. My family and I will be moving… as you know …the place rightfully belong to …well you now Miss Kitty..shaking her head side to side…NO! No , Mister Gordon…. That’s what I’m trying to tell you… It’s your Place… you can pick up you’re deed… Oh Miss Kitty I can’t let you …shhhh …I insist…and there is one condition,… What’s that Ma’am…. ? you never put it on a poker table again…. He without thinking pulled her into a huge hug….even Matt looked having no idea what was happening. She just let out a deep barrel laugh….  
Matt came out carrying the two trays, for Doc and Maggie…. Should I even ask? Jealous Marshal?  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10  
Chances

Festus’ was enjoying being uncle Festus’ to Ian and Conner…. Between Ma’ Smalley and Kitty spoiling them , and Festus’ teaching them all about the deputy life,… Maggie was really going to have her hands full… John Hughes, paid no mind to the fact that these boys were his sons…even matt tried to talk to him man to man… Hughes ,… My God Man these boys are your flesh and Blood… they need a Father! I don’t want children she knows that I don’t have time in my life for sniveling screaming little … Slamming down a large heavy object,… alright !..enough…But you’re still going to pay for what you did to Maggie,…no judge or jury will fault me I was just trying to correct her for her wrongs … can’t help it if she is so clumsy.. Hughes I got a good mind to …unlock that cell and….  
Kitty had Breck talk with Maggie about divorcing John , so now that she had her property back he couldn’t touch anything….Kitty had explained everything to him,…Breck would do anything for kitty ,… now that he opened his practice in town … she was always finding him business .. even helped him set up,.. over one of the stores and had newly make him a sign…reading Breckinridge Taylor, attorney at law!   
Matt decided to send out a few wires of inquiry…. Barney came in just in time to break the heat in the room.. Marshal …Marshal …these just came for you…Matt quickly read the wires ,.. folded them and grabbed his hat … and out the door he went…

Standing at the batwing doors…scanning the room,.. Sam was alone,… Morning Marshal.. Miss Kitty’s not here…She and Miss Maggie took the little one’s over to Delmonico’s…Thanks Sam…  
As he entered,… Kitty, Maggie , Doc and the Boys… were all sitting around a table giggling and laughing hey what’s going on here ….Hi Marshal!, did you come to have something to eat with us…?asked Little Ian, Doc leaned is to Ian and Conner…. You better be careful with your plate… the way he eats if you don’t eat yours …he’ll eat his and yours… nah uh….they both laughed….you ask Miss Kitty…Kitty just laugh shook her head and Winked at them… then Ian laughed and said to Conner ..I guess that why he’s so big…  
Kitty, Can I talk to you for a Minute, Matt said pulling her aside,… sure Matt ..what is it? Pulling out the wire he had in his pocket.. Kit I didn’t say anything before ,because I wanted to be sure I could get some information first…and check it out… Matt what ? Kit, I …Kate Ramsey ..well Tate now… she’s in Texas. She’s married to a rancher in Billingham, Texas . Kitty, now furrowing her brow, Matt are you sure? I think so Kitty I wired the constable in New Orleans,… she must have went back there after San Francisco, she’d been n some trouble…so he knew who she was…but then he said he remembered she’d left town….he asked around…got back to me, said he was told that she went off to Texas...so I wired Texas.. I have some friends there … it took some searching but then,…one of the guys remembered a rancher that Married a Redhead Named Kate From New Orleans… Oh Matt I don’t know what to say ? Thank You of course . Maggie is going to be so excited… let’s go tell her….  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11  
Chances

Checking her pulse, and listening to her heart beat,.. Doc looked at Maggie, Well Young lady, I’d say in my professional opinion, .. you’re going to be just fine,.. But I do want you to still take thing slow and easy, remember,... those two little fella’s need a strong healthy Momma’ Smiling with a twinkle in her eye,. That reminded him so much of Kitty many years ago… he still couldn’t believe ,... he wasn’t looking at a child of hers…. Maggie fixed her clothes ,.. Thank You Doctor and I promise I will..  
Matt and Kitty headed for Doc’s office,… as they entered,… Well Doc, How’s our Patient ,..Kitty asked .She is just fine,.. Miss Kitty ,Marshal .. I hope you two did rush over here just to check on me … you both are very busy people? As a matter of fact Maggie we did! Maggie ,… Matt, did some checking.. wait…Matt maybe you should tell her..? Maggie I sent some wires ,..to San Francisco, New Orleans and Texas. And I, I, he turned his glance to Kitty,.. Oh Matt…. What Matt’s trying in his own way to say is…. Maggie ,.. Your Mother ,..Kate.. is living in Texas,.. in Billingham. Maggie looked shocked! Then in a low voice, My Mother , in Texas…. You mean she was always that close , and I didn’t know it? Furrowing her brow ,..well now, honey .. she may not have always been there,.. it seems she married a rancher from Billingham..Maggie,… Kate is getting older ,.. and in our line of work,…..Kitty stopped for a moment ..thinking of her own words…. Then continued,…the years take their toll ,.. and their , not always kind… so when they have the chance...they marry when the opportunity presents itself…some have to take those Chances whenever ……. Kitty walked over putting her arms around Maggie,…You take your time ..think about what you want to do ….we can talk later…Matt just Looked at Doc,.. thinking of what Kitty had just aid …the words were running through his mind….. over and over,… I’ll see you all later I need to get back to the Long Branch…she quickly left….

Maggie walked in the other room,…. Matt looked at Doc…without saying a word ,.just looking at Doc’s expression,…rolling his eyes...and nodding,…Yeah Doc,.. I know, I know! Matt flipped his hat on to his head,.. and headed out the door.

As he walked across the boardwalk,…he had no idea what he was going to say,.. he knew , how Kitty felt about wanting a House ,a home a family,… all the things he’s always said his Badge didn’t allow or afford his to have,.. just as he approached the Long Branch, resting his hands atop the batwing doors…his eyes scanned the room, ..quickly setting on The object of his heart …that he knew was hurting inside… Kitty was perched at the end of the bar with a bottle of whiskey, and two Glasses…both hand wrapped around the glass, ..she just stared, into the deep amber brown liquid…contimplating the words over and over in her mind …that she had just said to Maggie…   
Kitty, he said as he slow moved next to her at the bar,…are you expecting company? Nodding, yes… I was ,.. and it looks like he showed up just in time Cowboy! Kit, I, I, ..placing her small hand on his…. Cowboy,… don’t !....What I said up there … That could have been My life.. But Kitty it’s not ..and it won’t be … He said . Not right now.. But, It could have been Matt… she motioned for him to follow her to her office, to get away from over hearing ears… when in the office,… Cowboy Had I not had the opportunity to buy into this place … I could have well been in Kate’s shoe,… wrapping his arms around her… Kit Honey… Listen to me…. A wise Women once to me ,… you can be responsiable for what happens to the people who lives touch with yours…. Now with a slight smirky smile ,… Oh , Is that a fact Marshal? Tightening his grip,… Yes Ma’am That is a Fact ,… !..Pulling her into a Passionate Kiss!  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12  
Chances  
Unlocking the front doors, about to begin sweeping off the front boardwalk, Sam was surprised to see Maggie standing there waiting , ... meekly ...she looked at him,.. Good Morning Sam ...Sorry I know it early But I was hoping that I could speak with Miss Kitty ...before she gets too busy? Oh, well Miss Maggie,.. Please Come in… But I don’t know that Miss Kitty is even up yet ? Maggie dropped her gaze,..Oh, right ..I didn’t think of that …I’m up rather early myself ,…I could sleep ..Maybe I should comeback ,.. you know later in the day? Sam didn’t say anything at first,.. but when Maggie started for the door...Wait,… I just made coffee,.. sit have some...I’m sure she’ll be down shortly…if you’d like I can check? Then Sam stopped ,he could hear footsteps above … see like I thought… That would be Miss Kitty moving around now… Sam, Maggie said quickly,.. would you mind if I went up and knocked? At first he hesitated,.. but then he noticed an urgency in her face,…nodded and waved her towards the stairs,…Thank You, ..I’ll tell her I insisted…  
Maggie hurried across the landing,…Kitty had been up ,… Matt had left shortly before the sun came up,..so that gave her time to get herself together ,..without having to rush…she had just sat down at the vanity table ,…when she hear the light tap at the door…this tap wasn’t a familiar one…Who is it? She called out. Miss Kitty ,..It me Maggie..I’m sorry I’m calling on you so early …but… quicly Kitty was up and opened the door…. Maggie ,Please come in?... what wrong ? are you alright? Come sit… No, No please …I’m ok…I needed to talk with you ...in Private. ..I needed to ask something of you very important? Kitty guide her to the settee,…come sit,.. now tell me …what is it ? what is so important ? Miss Kitty …, I know I have no right,…But , I wanted to ask you….will you ..take us ..Take me and my boys to Texas…well what I mean is …come with us….I don’t know that I can meet My Moth…Kate alone…maybe it will be easier if you are with me? She left me before ,..she didn’t want me then, what if tightening her lips together,…and with sad eyes…Oh sweetheart…..I, I, and before Kitty could finish her sentence ,..Please Miss Kitty? When Kitty looked into Maggie’s eyes,…and saw the pain,.. and uncertainty ….she closed her eyes,… and mumbled … Matt’s not gonna like this… then nodding,… Ok, alright …I ‘ll go with you and the boys… we’ll leave on tomorrow afternoon stage… it shouldn’t take more the a few days…. And while were there …you can re-file your land papers… My land papers, Maggie repeated. Yes …and Kitty turned and handed her the envelope …But I signed these over…well John Hughes …lost it to me in the game...so now ..it belongs to you and your boys…and that’s where it stays! Oh, Miss Kitty I could never pay you …. Kitty looked around the room,.. I don’t know about you ..but, I don’t remember hearing any discussion about money? It ‘s yours Maggie ..end of discussion!

Kitty sat at a table with Doc discussing with him ,if he thought Maggie would be ok to travel…. Doc tugging his ear,.. turned,.. gave Kitty a stare… Now let me ask you something Young Lady? Sure Curly …what? Now I’m just guessing here , but, Have you by any chance,.. run this plan of yours ..passed our esteemed Marshal… yet? Turning back to him leaning back on the chair,… both hands on her hips…..both brows raised……I wasn’t aware I needed His permission? Nodding his head,… I thought so! You thought so What Doc? Matt asked, as he walked up to the table … Doc, stood …started to laugh,..I’m not staying for this,… But no matter … I’m just across the ally…. I’ll hear it all!... Kitty… Matt… Sam if I were you … I’d find something to do…and continued out the door still chuckling.

Kit, what was that all about? Sit down …I’ll tell you al about it… coffee? Nah … so what going on? Matt, I’m going to take Maggie and her boys to Texas! He shifted his hat … then took it off flopping it on the table in front of him… you’re gonna what? Now Matt…I’m gonna go with Maggie to Texas…look she’s a little apprehensive ..about meeting Kate,.. alone…..Kit you really shouldn’t be involving yourself ….Matt I know but …It’s not like I don’t know Kate..it will just make things a little smoother… Kit Honey I don’t like this… Matt I just want to see that she and the boys get there safe,.. she get the land papers filed… and then I’ll be back .. that simple…you’ll see? Matt put both hands over his face… Kitty I don’t want you to do this … we can put her and the boys on the train… No Matt.. I told her I’d do this ..and I’m gonna do it!... Kitty …Matt My Mind is Made up! Now I have to go up and pack ..I’ll see you later ..s she headed for the stairs,..Hey ..wait..when you plan on going? Tomorrow afternoon! Kitty please…can’t we talk about this ? Matt,… No …   
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13  
Chances

Carl, and his Partner, Henry, were loading up the stage,…Matt made his way to the long branch , he wanted to make sure he could try again to talk Kitty out of going,…on his way across Front Street …Doc was making his way down the stairs… Morning doc,… Just on My way to Kitty’s...so you lost the debate I see? Doc this idea of her is crazy…Matt …How long have you known kitty? You know when she get an idea in her head… ain’t no changing her mind… so no real point in trying…Doc am I the only one here worried about this…. Coming out and up behind him,… Look Cowboy,… I appreciate that your concerned… and I know your worried,.. but you don’t have to be ..this is no different than if I go on a business trip or shopping trip…now is it? And I’ll only be gone a few days a week tops… long enough for you to miss me cowboy! She said in her sweet sultry tone. Doc, turned away and chuckled. Kitty you take care and hope things go well , Doc said … Thanks Doc… Maggie and The Boys …came up behind them,… were ready Miss Kitty… yeah were ready … were gonna go to Texas… Marshal.. Ma’ says your from Texas ...That’s right son... Ma’ says we can be cowboys when we get bigger , just like you …just like Miss Kitty calls you… Matt helped the Boys into the Stage,.. then Maggie looked at Matt,.. Marshal, I want to Thank You…For everything,…Aww Maggie …you just take care of yourself and the boys.. and be well.. Oh and Marshal,…I know this is something Big I’m asking of miss Kitty …and I appreciate, you understanding… Now Matt didn’t know what to say….  
Kitty turned to Matt ,..walked in close…close enough they could feel one another breath…..Tilted her head up looking into his eyes… Blue to Blue…in a light whisper ,..Remember, I Love You Cowboy then winked,.. turned and he helped her into the Stage coach…. And locked the door behind her…..Ian and Connor,.. hung out the window hollering Bye all the way down front Street till they were out of sight!

Kitty Played little games with Ian and Conner .. and read to them .. to keep them busy , during the ride...the trip took about two days … but they finally reached Texas,.. Kitty made a point to first .. have Maggie file her papers.. to assure she and the boys would have their house and land… Maggie was lucky things were still in good condition… Maggie realized in talking with kitty , Kate and her new husband … weren’t all that far from her… although this in some way still bothered Maggie… Kitty figured it was a Plus…Maggie would always have someone close .. but, she also figured , that it wouldn’t be long before Maggie would find a new Husband …and a Father for her boys.. 

They got settled into Maggie’s House ,.. then after a day or two ,… Kitty made the suggestion they go into Billingham … and inquire about … The Tate Ranch … and ask if some there could tell them where it was … Kitty suggested going to the town sheriff. Billingham was almost a days ride ..so Maggie and Kitty ..loaded up a wagon.. with the Boys ..took thing they’d need for the journey….  
When they made it to town,.. Kitty spotted the sign that said Sheriff,… there see,… Sheriff…we’ll try there… Maggie pulled up in front… two men walked over Well what do we have here ? What can we do for you Beautiful? You can tell me if the sheriff is in.. that what you can do , kitty said knowing full well that not what this cowboy was implying. Well now ,.. since you asked so nicely .. I’ll help ya down and if ya follow me this’a way .. he’s right in here…..he put out his hand and helped Kitty down…one of the others helped Maggie… she turned , You boys ,,, you wait here now… don’t go anywhere , you hear? Yes ma’. Ian answered.  
Kitty followed, the cowboy,… entering the sheriff’s office,.. Hey Sheriff, Ben… This here Pretty Lady wants ta’ talk with ya’… Hello there ,.. you’ll have to excuse these here ….Kitty just cleared her throat,.. Sheriff,. .I deal with worse than ……anyway… what I needed to ask you … is We’ re trying to locate The Tate Ranch…thought maybe .. Oh, Sure Pete Tate ..He’s real well known.. here in town… he a friend of yours is he? Actually ,.. I know he wife ,Kate…awe Yeah… ya know … if I think about it .. you could be a sister. Oh yeah that’s been said.. well I could draw you a map… appreciate that..  
The Sheriff drew Kitty a Maggie a map .. to Pete and Kate’s Ranch….  
As they approached , Maggie was getting knots in her stomach, Miss Kitty , am I doing the right thing here? Patting her arm .. I know your scared… but that’s natural… but .. you’ll see .. it will be alright..  
Where they got close… they saw the front door open,… a woman came out … she was tall red hair …long just pulled back tied back in a loose ponytail fixed with a ribbon … not much make-up… wear a green skirt and yellow blouse. Can I help you folks,… Maggie froze, for a minute,.. then looked to Kitty,, then Kitty held her hand… saying it’s alright … then Maggie looked at the woman ,.. climbed down walked closer Hello,.. are you Kate? Kate Ramsey? I’m Kate Tate Now.. who are you? Don’t you recognize me ? I’m Maggie. Maggie Cassidy. You’re Daughter! Kate just stared,.. then put her hands over her face…… No,. No …you can’t be here.. why Mother ? Why can’t I be here? Pete will be home soon… you never told him… Kitty climbed down … stood beside Maggie…. Kate … Maggie needs you….she looked at Kitty I know you… Yes you do .. I’m Kitty , Kitty Russell,… Maggie walked back to the wagon to get the boy ,.. Kitty looked at Kate,… Look I understand this is all a shock for you ,.. but just imagine what is for Maggie I understand why you gave her to your parents,.. I lived that life … I live that Life…But,. Kate,.. you have a chance now .. don’t throw it away … you have a beautiful daughter, and two beautiful grandsons…..damn it Kate … they need you … don’t throw her away again… Look I know Cole left you .. alone with a baby,.. he left me for you…Kate looked at Kitty …so did he come back to you again? No, Cole Yankton, is Dead! But your daughter,.. is still here Kate … and Pete will understand .. if he really Loves you …   
Kitty why is Maggie with you ,….Kitty and Kate were sitting on the porch… She was trying to find her parents with what little information your parents gave her….she thought I was her Mother,.. . she s been through a lot Kate,…you need to sit and talk with her … she needs you now…she needs her mother.  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14  
Chances

Pacing in his office,.. tossing his mail from one place to another,.. frustrated …Doc walked in.. just in time to get caught, with flying papers,.. Hey wait a minute,.. what in thunder is going on here? Awwww, Nothing Doc,… Hummm,.. looks to me like your still steamed that a certain Redhead … got on a stage …to Texas… against your wishes.. Damn it Doc! Why does she do things like this? Why did I let her get on that stage? Now Matt ,… short of locking her up … nothing was going to stop Kitty from doing anything once she makes up her mind…you know that! Do you want to know what I think? Well, Give it to me … cause you’re going to anyway… I think ,if you’re really that worried, you should just pack yourself a bag and get yourself to teas… and make sure she’s ok…. You have Newly and Festus’ here … things are quiet… you’ll only be a few days…cause you’ll drive me crazy if I have to look at you like this till Kitty comes back… Ha! Then he turned and walked out slamming the door…

Matt sat .. .thinking about what Doc said,… when newly came in,… Marshal.. here ya go … I’m finished with these here guns.. all cleaned and ready if we need them.. I’ll just lock them up for you … great Thanks Newly… say Newly,.. I’m gonna need you and Festus’ for a few day … keep you eye on things here ..it’s been quiet ,. But .. I should be but a few days .. need to go to Texas…..Miss Kitty’s in Texas right? After he said it ,. He wanted to take back his words… yeah newly she is…

Matt packed up his bags, and Buck and headed off,…passing Doc on the Street….Doc just Smiled and Nodded…  
Kitty would take walks on the property,.. giving Maggie and Kate time alone to talk,..The property was beautiful… she started to think … knowning the life Kate came from,… she knew now … she was doing well.. she had a nice home, a husband who loved her ,. A family…but, she did see how much Kate had changed. But in her profession ,..it’s a gamble ,.. these are the chances we take … this is what you tell yourself … for some of us it happens …  
Kitty came upon a small fresh spring….slipping off her shoes … dangling her feet in the cool water .. it felt great … the heat , was building,.. she looked around… there was no one in see for miles...slipping out of her clothes… and slipping into the cool water…ahhhhhhh the water felt so relaxing…   
She floated with her eyes closed.. and once in a while she’d stare at the sky and watch the clouds…then a sound of a horse broke her silence …..where she looked up ..she was greeted with a Hello beautiful!...!Kitty moved herself upright …looking shocked… her visitors..began disrobing,… What are you doing? She asked. Well I can’t come in the water with clothes on now can I beautiful? But , ..he was now free of his clothes in in the cool spring as well… this is nice,.. he said she headed closer……but you ,… as he got even closer,… what wrong , am I not welcome?   
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15  
Chances  
Conclusion  
On the property was a smaller cabin ,..it was built by Pete ,.. early on,.. for help but … later … his parents occupied it as to have their own private place near hi,… this was close to the spring .. they were the ones who first settled the property when they came south west

Now standing Facing her visitor, in this cool spring …moving closer…he reached out scooping her into his arms ,…. What on earth are you doing out here all alone honey? … throwing back her head, laughing….I should ask what one earth are you doing here Cowboy? With her pulled to him feeling their flesh connecting ,…the electricity between them … couldn’t be controlled…she could feel his excitement .. against her stomach… Cowboy,.. were out in the middle of nowhere …he was rubbing his hand over every part of her body ..he couldn’t control himself…Kitty I, I, he began kitty he neck ears, sucking on her lips .. honey I need to …ahhh… Cowboy ,,. I know .. he lifted her wrapping her legs around his waist … slipping himself inside her joining them as one hold her as the rocked in a rhythm … feeling the cool spring water rush over their body as the both exploded …in a the own world of intimate passionate pleasure….he held her for what seemed like forever,… she laid her head on his shoulder …no words were needed…..  
after what seemed like hours,… they had a sudden ,… feeling of being watched,…when they looked up,…You Kids are gonna catch you death of cold you stay in there too long ya know…ahh love birds….the Old woman just chuckled,.. here I brought ya something to dry yourself … Kitty looked up …Thank You… Ahhh,…is this your… awww, no worry hey …Me Name Emma Tate… I live just beyond the trees… I saw y wen ya dipped in earlier…now Kitty ‘s face turned a bit red… this spring… it attracts lots a young folks .. me and the mister ,.. we come here a lot when we was young like you… lost him a few back…

I leave ya ta’ get ya self’s dressed,.. nice ta’ be young and in love! Quickly Matt and kitty dress and hurried up to the house…Kate sat down and explained everything to Pete… at first he was upset,.. mainly because she never told him when the first married… but,.. they were both happy when they met Ian and Conner,.. and realized Maggie not far away…

Kaye Pulled Kitty aside, Kitty , I know we were never real close back at Paneca’s ,.. but I owe you a debt of thanks for what ya did for my girl… I know I hurt you taking off with Cole and All,.. and now that you know Maggie is his child ..Kitty stopped her…Kate ..that was all a long time ago… I was a kid.. Cole is Dead …I have a new Life … a successful Business and wonderful friends… Kate smiled at Kitty ,.. them said … and a Pretty special Man too from What I hear? Yeah , He is ! He is a Very Special man My Man!  
One the ride Back to Dodge,… Matt watched Kitty as she left,.. Kit,.. did you mean what you said at Doc …about …just taking whatever comes along? Well cowboy,.. some girls do …it’s the only choice they have,..not every girl has the option to buy a saloon…Matt, if you asking if I’d make that choice? The answer is NO!....I’ve made the choice .. I want for My Life…Now Marshal,.. can we…wait one more thing…exhaling,… what ‘s that… the cards…yeah what about them…Kit Honey Please ,…? No More? I Promise Cowboy I Promise I’ll Try … I’ll Try My Best!... now can we just go home …Please? the she snuggled up on his arm.. resting her head on his shoulder…  
Matt,… Everything in our life is about Chances ,…and we always take Chances ,… you take them every day as a part of your Job…I took them ,..with a good intention behind it, Kitty I just worry about you ,and I want to keep you safe, Cowboy I know that .I Love you Cowboy. Life is Chances.. But as Long as we have each other…….She Looked up and *Winked*

FINI


End file.
